deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/User Fighting Game Tournament Round 1:King Rukatukenhuken IV (Created by Wassboss) vs. Serenity (Created by Ethank14)
Alrighty boys and girls it's time for the first round of the 8th Annual Rising Dragon Tournament: a tournament where the strongest fighters from around the world gather to see who will be crowned the greatest of them all. In this round, we got two immortal unique and voracious fighters waiting to get in the ring! King Rukatukenhuken IV: A mighty pharoah hailing from the renmants of lost kingdom, who seeks to ressurect his once mighty kingdom and set his claim on the world! and Serenity: a young 16th century sorceress cursed to be eternally youthful by a dark wizard. She now wonders the American plains seeking a way to uplift the curse. King Rukatukenhuken IV Profile Name: King Rukatukenhuken IV (Can just be shortened to Rukatuken although this is very disrespectful to him) Age: 48 Height: 7'11 Gender: Male Race: Human Ethnicity: Egyptian Nationality: Egyptian Appearance: He has very dark skin, with mid length black hair but his eyes are a deep soothing purple and are very calming. Is very muscular for his height, especially in the upper body region. Besides on his head and face he has no hair covering him at all, to show respect to his gods. Has several hieroglyphics painted over his chest, in a multitude of colours and sizes. Clothing: Wears a traditional Nemes headcloth, which covers up his hair. He fights barechested and bare foot and wears a pair of egyptian cotten made shorts with a rope belt. He also wears several rings, each with an emerald, ruby, diamond or other precious material inside the inside rim. Personality: Rukatuken is a power hungry,brutal man, with little or no qualms about killing those he does not see fit to be in his presence or in the presence of his gods. He is very arrogant and egotistical, having been brought up in a home where he was raised for greatness. He believes all men to be inferior to him and that the only people worthy of his combat skills are gods. Despite all this he is somewhat of an honurable fighter and if bested in combat he will hold a begrudging respect for them. He is also a kind ruler and treats his subjects fairly (well as fairly as he thinks dirty, diesese ridden subjects should be). Bio: Rukatuken was born into a family with a long tradition on Pharaoh's, dating back to 2000 BC and thus was raised from birth to become a ruler. He was trained from the age of eight in combat, often being mercilessly beaten by his father and older brother, who were hoping to toughen him up. Like his father and grandfather before him he was exceptionally tall and the royal footware he wore made him seem even taller. At the age of 12 his father died of an unknown diesese (possibly malaria) leaving his eldest son in charge of the kingdom. Unlike his father before him, the brother was a complete and utter tyrant, mercilessly torturing and execution his subjects for the smallest of offenses. The subjects began to grow tired of his constant bullying but they could do nothing about it. Rukatuken saw how the subjects were being treated and while he felt the same way as his brother, he believed that the subjects must be kept happy, in order to work harder and produce more goods. So at the age of 16 he ambushed his brother when he was going for a stroll and stabbed him with a dagger multiple times in the chest, neck and head. Despite this, his brother was still proud of him, taking his destiny into his own hands, not waiting for his turn to be king and grasping his oppourtunity's to gain power when he could. As his brother had no hiers Rukatuken was declared king and ruled over his kingdom with a gentle but firm fist, keeping the subjects happy but in line at the same time. Fighting Style: فرعون القبضة القتال (Roughly Translates as "Pharoh Fist Fighting"). This style of fighting revolves heavily around the use of the upper body, to punch, grapple and throw an opponent to the ground or at least injure them enough to end the fight. Kneeing and Kicking are not seen as very honurable but they are not banned however they rarely see use in combat. Ability: Rukatuken has power running through his viens, a product of years of chemical alterations which give him abilities that seem like magic. Rukatuken believes that these powers are granted to him by the gods and he can tap into these powers through the use of the hieroglyphics painted on his chest. By pressing his finger against them (ethier a single one or a combination of several) he can use several different magical attacks. Advantages: Because of his size and build he is very physically powerful and is easily able to lift opponents off their feet without much effort. He uses a varitey of pyschological techniques to intimidate his opponents and he is an expert at evaluating and exploiting other's mental and emotional weaknesses. Is very skilled at disarming armed opponents and if an opponent looks into his eyes for a certain amount of time (10 seconds of unbroken contact) then they will lose all resistance against him, although this power is rarely ever effective in combat. Disadvatages: As you would expect because of his size and body type, Rukatuken is not very fast or agile in his movement speed. As you can tell by his clothing he is not very heavily armoured and his huge size means that grabbing smaller opponents is somewhat difficult. He is very arrogant and will stop to taunt opponents after a combo or a powerful attack, although if he is really stuggling in a fight then he won't taunt as regularly. 'Techniques ' ''Regular Techniques'' Melee-Jab Flurry: Rukatuken delivers a flurry of 3 blows. Can be used multiple times in quick sucession. 3 Hits, Light Damage Melee-Head Whack: Rukatuken slams his fist down on the head of an opponent. This stuns them for a couple of seconds. This makes it very good for starting off or continuing combos. 1 Hits, Medium Damage. Melee-Standard Attacks: These are standard attack such as Jabs, Hooks and Elbow Jabs. These can be used alone or in conjunction with other moves or each other in order to make combos. Varying Hits, Light Damage. Throw/Grapple-Nutcracker: Rukatuken lifts his opponent into the air and delivers a punch inbetween thier legs and tosses them aside. Is especially effective against male fighters. 1 Hit, Medium Damage. Throw/Grapple-Standard Throws and Grapples: These are simular to standard judo throws and grappling techniques. Simular to the standard melee attacks they can be used in conjunction with other moves to start off or continue a combo. Usually 1 Hit, Light Damage Melee-Pharaoh Neck Chop: Rukatuken delivers a neck chop to his opponent, which stuns them briefly. Like the Head Whack it can be used to start off or continue a combo. 1 Hit, Medium Damage. Short Range Projectile-Venom Spit: Rukatuken taps a Horned Viper hieroglyphic on his chest, which allows him to create a small amount of venom. He then spits this at an opponent and causes momentary blindness and it also slows down there movement and attack speed by 50% for about 5 seconds. 1 Hit (With aftermath Effect), Light Damage Stance/Evade-Crossdodge: Raising his arms in a cross in front on him, Rukatuken will dodge any attack thrown at him, Physical or Magic, by side stepping at lightning speed. 1 Hit (To activate it), No Damage. ''Unique Techniques'' Follow Up-Disciplinary Action: Rukatuken gets down onto one knee and bends his opponent over his out streched knee. He then delivers a couple of powerful punches to the opponent's back before flipping them over onto their front and delivering a simular amount of punches to the other side, finishing it off with a two handed smash in the gut. It was developed from the punishments his father used to inflict on him as a child but with added brutality. This move is usually connected to the Nut Cracker or Sweeping Flurry although it can be a follow up to any throw. 5 Hits, High Damage. Mid/Long Range Projectile-Scarab Swarm: Rukatuken taps a Scarab Hieroglyphic on his right arm, which will create a scarab shaped bracelet on both his hands. He then fires a small horde of scarabs which swarm past an opponent, dealing minor damage. However a few of the scarabs will remain behind on the opponent and will do more minor damage over time, not badly injuring an opponent but annoying them enough to be distracted from combat. 6 Hits (With Aftermath effect), Medium Damage. Grapple/Throw-Sweeping Flurry: Rukatuken grabs an opponent and sweeps thier legs out from underneith them. Once they hit the ground he delivers several weak, but fast blows to the opponent before pushing them aside. 4 Hits, Medium Damage Charge Up-Lion Slam: Rukatuken presses between one to three lion symbols in a triangle on his chest depending on the power of the attack. He then lunges forward with a shoulder barge the power of which is determined by the number of lion symbols pressed. 1 Hit, Medium-High Damage. Counter-Disarm/Paralysis: This move is very versatile in it's use and can etheir be used to disarm and armed opponent or momentarily paralysising the main arm of his opponent and it also depends on weather Rukatuken is on the defensive or the offensive. This move is based around the lightning Hieroglypic which is situated just under his neck. The basic rundown is like this; Armed Opponent, Defensive: Rukatuken manipulates his opponents anger by constantly taunting his opponent and making his dodges of there blows seem effortless. By doing this he slowly beging to make them more and more angry and he eventually goads his opponent into swiping at him with a powerful swipe.Tapping the lightning Hieroglypic he gains momentary lightning fast speed, which he uses to wrench the weapon of his opponent out of there hands and toss aside. 1 Hit, No Damage. Armed Opponent, Offensive: Rukatuken attempts a powerful strike which his opponent dodges and which leaves him "wide open" to attack. As the swing there weapon at him he taps the lightning Hieroglypic, using the momentary speed boost he manouvers himself behind his opponent. He then (the speed boost having gone) grabs hold of his opponents weapon and pushes them forward, yanking the weapon back as he does and disarming them, tossing the weapon aside after the manouver is complete. 2 Hits, No Damage. Unarmed Opponent, Defensive: Rukatuken makes his opponent suspicious by allowing himself to be hit by blows he should have easily dodged, manipulating then into thinking he is preparing for a unique or superior move. When the timing is right, Rukatuken takes a step back from his opponent and crouches down on one knee, stretching his arms out in front of him and bowing his head down. This is used to trick his opponent into thinking he is about to use a unique or superior move and this immediatly gets them on edge. Using his chin, Rukatuken presses down on the Hieroglypic lightning bolt under his neck and lunges forward, too fast for his opponent to see and delivers a powerful punch to the arm of his opponent, paralysing it. This paralysis lasts about 5 seconds, and prevents the opponent from using the arm that has been hit. 1 Hit, Medium Damage (With Aftermath effect) Unarmed Opponent, Offensive: Rukatuken attacks everytime his opponent tries to throw a punch, kick or any other type of melee attack, frustrating his opponents gradually by continuously interupting their attacks. When he feels that the moment is right, he leaves himself "open" to attack, which his opponent, frustratedly takes advantage of, not thinking that it might just be a feint. Tapping the lightning Hieroglypic, Rukatuken rolls round his oppoent at the speed of light and slams his fist into their arm, paralysing it. This paralysis lasts about 5 seconds, and prevents the opponent from using the arm that has been hit. 1 Hit, Medium Damge (With Aftermath effect). Melee-Pharoah Face Massage: This move utilies the elbows heavily. Rukatuken delivers four light elbow jabs to the face of his opponent, using alternating right and left jabs. Once these have been completed he does a slightly stronger, double elbow hit the opponent, hitting them on both sides of there head. This was dervived from a toughening up exercise used on Rukatuken by his brother. 5 Hits, Medium Damage. ''Superior Techniques'' Melee-Pharaoh Spine Crackler: The opponent is headbutted, knocking them to the ground and stunning them. They are then flipped over onto thier back and Rukatuken stands on there back and preforms a stomping victory dance, doing heavy damage to the spine of the opponent. This technique was developed as a sign of disrespect for a weak fighter but has since been adopted into regular combat.If it doesn't K.O a fighter it will leave them with a badly damaged back. Heavy Damage, 16 Hits. Power Up-Godly Asssistance: To start up this move Rukatuken gets down onto his knees, putting his hands in the standard praying position, chanting a prayer to his gods. Opponents are unable to harm him with regular and most unique techniques untill the chanting has been completed (However particulary strong unique and all Superior Techniques can interupt this). The chant is as follows; منح لي مع السلطة لإنهاء هذه الآفة إلى الأبد الحياة لا قيمة لها في البائسة والمؤسفة (Roughly Translates as `Grant me with the power to eternally finish this worthless pest's wretched and unfortunate life`). Rukatuken is then granted an enhancement to his abilities,as well as a new unique special move, based on one of 3 Egyptian gods. Each powerup lasts for 48 seconds. The list is as follows; Aspis: This powerup greatly increases rukatuken's already high strength, making his punches more than powerful enough to break bones. He also sprouts horns from his head, which are sharp and long enough to go right through a person. His special move is called Bull Charge. Rukatuken lowers his head, paws the ground with his foot and begins charging up a powerful charge. After 5-8 seconds of charging up the attack, he launches himself forward at an impossibly fast speed which is near impossible to dodge. 1 Hit, Massive Damage Bastet: This powerup gives rukatuken enhanched Agility and Speed. He can run faster, attack faster, dodge easier and allows him to pull off many acrobatic feats. He also gains razor sharp claws. His special move is called Dance of the Gods. For this move rukatuken takes out a flute a begins to play a smoothing melody, while dancing in a very hypnotic way. This dance coupled with the music puts the victim into a trance, leaving them unable to move or fight back. This is when rukatuken performs several powerful swipes with his claws, gashing open the opponent with many large wounds. 10 Hits, High Damage Sobek: This powerup gives rukatuken the scaley, tough skin of a crocodile. This makes any regular attacks an opponent uses useless and enables him to shrug off nearly all unique attacks. He also gets the powerful jaws and sharp teeth of a crocodile as well as the powerful tail and enhanced strength. His special move is called Death Roll. This move is based on the death roll used by crocodiles. For this move rukatuken grabs his opponent in his powerful jaws and spins them around. 1 Hits, High Damage Serenity's Profile Name: Serenity Weight: ' 145 '''Ethnicity: ' Caucasian 'Nationality: ' American '''Appearance: Light skin with Blue and pink hair falling to the middle of her back, doesn't appear to be very muscular but is surprisingly strong Clothing: ''' Wears a robe esq. garment into battle which is criss crossed with metal for armour. '''Personality: A normally kind compassionate person, however, when attacked or close to a threatened innocent, she goes into a stoic mode where she becomes unaffected by taunting or other such tactics. Biography: ' Raised in a Mission in what would become California Serenity left at 15 and used her fighting talents and magic repelling metal hunt down witches and others using the dark arts. During her journey she hunted a particularly powerful Wizard who had been terrorizing the Scottish plains and challenged him to a fight. He however ambushed her and used a spell that separated her from time forcing her to never age unless she finds a way to undo it. For years she studied slowly becoming detached from the world at large until the late 20th century. '''Weapon: ' Liquid metal blades: A magic resistant, nearly unbreakable metal that she can mold into any form until it separates from her body. She normally has it molded into gauntlets however. She can only produce a moderate amount at a time however. 'Weapon style: ' Lashing liquid dance. A fighting style that emphasizes speed and force over defense. Most tech's focus on getting behind an opponent, causing several swift blows and getting away before the opponent can strike back. Is based partially on Shaolin training and partly on dance styles. '''Normal Techs Melee: Uppercut: Launches opponent into the air. Little recovery or charge up time. Combos easily into air attacks. 1 hit Medium damage Melee: Light lashing: One swipe of tendrils, 2 hits, low damage. Leaves her vulnerable for a very short time if blocked or avoided. Grapple: (only after melee strike): After the last punch connects one of S's gauntlets wraps itself around the opponent then throws them 1 hit. light damage. Normally starts/continues a combo Grapple: (only after melee strike): After the last punch connects one of S's gauntlets wraps itself around the opponent then slams them into the ground. Mid damage. Slam is a combo ender Ranged: spiked ball: A ball lined with dozens of spikes is launched at the opponent. Low damage. Slight knockback. Melee: Standard jab: Self-explanatory, low damage but can be chained easily into a combo Ranged: Spiked ground: s lays a peice of metal in front of her covered in spikes, low repeated damage. Stays on the field for a good amount of time. Melee: Gauntlet gash: The gauntlets form sharp claws which S uses to slash at her opponents. Mid damage, hits twice 'U'nique attacks Charge-up ranged: Bow to the audience: '''S forcefully Bows towards the opponent causing part of her metal covered hair to fly at the opponent. 1-5 hits low to med damage each (the more it’s charged the more hair is thrown at higher damages '''Charge-Up Melee: '''S Grabs her opponent and spins them while slashing ending with her slamming them into the ground. 10 hits Low damage (slashes) Low to mid (slam) ' '''Ranged: Death disk: '''S spins around multiple times gathering metal in a circular pattern before using the momentum to fling it at the opponent. Med damage up to 3 hits. '''Melee Counter: Stand tall: '''S puts up a large metal barrier countering if struck with a physical attack wile reflecting if hit by a projectile attack. Melee, 1 hit, projectile, Same as projectile '''Melee: upgraded Gauntlet gash': S rushes forward hitting the opponent three times the last hit knocking them into the air Grapple: Metronome smash: S gathers the opponent in a cocoon of methal with spikes facing inward. She then slams the opponent into the ground in the same way a metronome moves. 5 hits med damage. 'Superior techniques ' Dance of Death: S throws a ball of metal at an opponent. If it hits it holds the opponent down while the metal grows into whip like tendrils on her fingers. She then proceeds to spin around gaining momentum before spinning into her opponent and lashing them. Light damage for each hit, 45 hits. High damage overall. first few hits may miss Dancers act: '''S lashes her opponent then encases them in a coffin created by her metal. She then stabs the coffin multiple times before crushing the coffin breaking most of the opponents bones. Heavy damage 10 hits '''Armored Steps: '''S covers herself completely in metal, drastically reducing her speed but raising her defense to where she takes reduced damage. Lasts for about 30-40 seconds. '''Strengths Is very hard to hit due to a high movement speed. Most of her moves are fairly easy to combo Magic based attacks do little damage Weaknesses Can't take many hits before going down Can only create so much metal before it starts to take a physical toll Stage Death's Oasis The world's largest oasis loacated in the middle of the Mohami Desert: The hottest and most treacherous desert in Egypt where thousands were taken into a sandy grave. The oasis is filled with lucious palm trees, rare species of flowers that change a variety of bright colors in the day and dark colors in the night, and is home to many animals. There is a large lake located in the middle of the oasis, filled with beautiful fishes, aquatic plants, and Lily pads capable of holding a full grown man without sinking. Fighters are free to roam around and use the vicinity as a combat advantage. 1st Round Fight Inside a large stadium thousands of people of different race and ethnicity are cheering and shouting as the 8th Annual Rising Dragon Tournament was about to begin: A fighting tournament where the greatest fighters from around the world compete to see who will be crowned Rising Dragon Champion. A short man in a tux walks onto the stage with a microphone in hand. “Good evening everyone and welcome to the 8th Annual Rising Dragon Tournament!” He says with great gusto. Everyone in the stadium shouted louder than before, wailing their arms in the air. The announcer signals the crowd to calm down. “ Do we have a show for you this year.” He said. “9 fighters have come here to compete around the world for our entertainment and for the first time in the Rising Dragon Tournament…” The announcer explains. “We have a….THREE WAY MATCH-UP!!!!” He then places his hand behind his ear, hearing the ecstatic yelling coming everywhere. “But first let’s start the first round off with a two-way.” Four larger virtual screens are places mid-air in all directions. “ Two fighters will be facing on the infamous Death’s Oasis: A beautiful haven located in the middle of the treacherous Mohami Desert.” The announcer proclaims. “In one corner we have the mighty ruler of the desert….” An image of a large dark skinned man with tattoos covering his chest appeared on screen arms crossed. “King Rukatukenhuken IV!!!!” Some of the crowd screamed in delight, while raising their Egypt national flag with pride. “And in the other corner, we have the Sorceress of the American plain…” The announcer claims. The screen then projects an image of a young teenage girl with long blue and pink hair wearing a robe-like outfit showing some cleavage In the middle. “Serenity!!!” The crowd cheered as her name was called out. “Now let’s see what our fighter are doing now shall we.” The announcer points to the screen, where it then shows the image of the battlefield. Young Serenity is walking through the lush surroundings, checking everything around her. “Wah, I can’t believe something so beautiful can survive out here!” She said. The flowers soon begin to vibrate a mix of red, orange, and yellow; emulating the flickering of a flame. “So cool.” Serenity says while looking at it with eager curiosity.”Eh!?” Something then catches the attention of the young sorceress. Serenity runs along and spots a huge lake in the middle of the oasis; large lily pads floating atop while rainbow swamp underneath. “I must just have to go swimming after-“ Before she can finish her sentence, Serenity senses someone was near. Looking to her left, Serenity spots King Rukatukenhuken IV sitting in the sand, staring at a small frog in front of him. The mighty pharaoh has been sitting in the oasis for hours, waiting for the animals to speak to him of stories for their king. “What tale do you have to tell little frog?” Rukatukenhuken asked. The frog stared him silently for a moment before hopping away. The pharaoh sat there and sighed; however, he also sensed someone was near. Rukatukenhuken looked and saw Serenity staring at him from a not too far distance. “Are you to be my opponent?” He said sternly while getting up. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” Serenity replies as she walked closer. The mighty pharaoh stretches his body all around, cracking every bone and muscle underneath his smooth skin. “ I insist you to leave.” He said before waving a strain of his long black hair away from his face. “I don’t have time wasting my strengths against a little whelp.” Offended, Serenity yells “Who are you calling a little whelp!?” The metal gauntlets around her wrist start form into long sharp blades. “I’m a lot stronger than you think.” Serenity then gets into her fighting position, spreading her legs slightly apart and pointing her bladed right arm at the large Egyptian king. “You dare raise your weapon against me!?” King Rukatukenhuken IV yells angrily, raising his royal brow. “I will show your feeble mind the true power of a God-King.” Rukatukenhuken raises both his fists up, placing his right foot forward and his left foot back ready for combat. Both fighters stare intensely at each other and then…. The mighty pharaoh stretches his body all around, cracking every bone and muscle underneath his smooth skin. “ I insist you to leave.” He said before waving a strain of his long black hair away from his face. “I don’t have time wasting my strengths against a little whelp.” Offended, Serenity yells “Who are you calling a little whelp!?” The metal gauntlets around her wrist start form into long sharp blades. “I’m a lot stronger than you think.” Serenity then gets into her fighting position, spreading her legs slightly apart and pointing her bladed right arm at the large Egyptian king. “You dare raise your weapon against me!?” King Rukatukenhuken IV yells angrily, raising his royal brow. “I will show your feeble mind the true power of a God-King.” Rukatukenhuken raises both his fists up, placing his right foot forward and his left foot back ready for combat. Both fighters stare intensely at each other and then…. King Rukahukentuken charges and lunges his fist forward, however Serenity dodges the attack by side-stepping to the left. One of her gauntlet blades forms into a long metallic tendril and she whips it into the pharaoh’s abdomen twice, leaving in two slash marks behind. The mighty pharaoh-king scoffs off the attack and quickly turns to the side; Rukahukentuken raises his fist and slams it downward towards Serenity’s skull, but the young sorceress raises her arm upward, causing the gauntlet to form into a short metallic kite-shield to block the attack. The impact of the attack causes a small shockwave, sending both warriors stumbling back. “Hmmm it seems I have underestimated your strength. No matter, a simpleton like you will fall against the true might of the god-king!” Rukahukentuken said as he gets back into his fighting position. “Tsk. You sure talk all high and mighty, but I bet your just a little weakling underneath that exterior. The pharaoh king’s mind was in rage, however he forces himself to keep a calm demeanor to make sure his opponent won’t know she got onto him. “You’ll regret saying those words.” Rukahukentuken presses the scarab hieroglyph marked on his chest, causing two scarab like bracelets to form onto his wrists. “Scarab Swarm!” The pharaoh points his wrist and a swarm of 8 scarabs fly out of the bracelets. Serenity was caught off guard as the scarabs began to surround her, biting and scratching at her skin. The young sorceress tries to swat them out the way, but little did she know it left her wide open for an attack. Serenity then spots Rukenhukentuken behind her, but it was too late. The mighty pharaoh grabs a hold of the sorceress legs and sweeps her off the ground, he then kneels on one knee once he flips her onto her stomach and bends her on it. He then proceeds to smash his fists into her back multiple times with great gusto before he flips her onto her back and does it again. Rukahukentuken finishes the attack with slam to the gut before tossing her into the sand badly beaten. Serenity laid their unconscious. “Be thankful the gods have granted your inferior life Mercy!” Rukahukentuken said while folding his arm together. K.O!!!!!!!!!! “Wow! What a performance!” The announcer exclaimed. “ King Rukatukenhuken IV won this by a landslide!” The crowed cheered on as the first fighter advanced to the semi-finals. “Tune in next time for Round 2, and trust me. This one is a killer!” The announcer says before the screen fades to black. Votes A vote must be 5-6 relative sentences or edges comparing techniques and strength/weaknesses. Anything else will not count. Notes about the fight * Overall, the fighters as whole will both have equal stamina, neither will be greater than the other. *With that stamina they must use their unique and most importantly their superior techniques wisley, as they require energy to use them and will take a toll on the body as it progresses. *Superior Techniques can only be used once or twice, as they take a major chunk of energy. They must be used at the right moment of battle to be effective. *Fighters can block unique and superior projectiles, however it does negate it like an anti-move and the warrior recieves less damage than what they would recieve if in full-contact. Category:Blog posts